The Christmas Card Exchange
by covetingaremedy
Summary: Leonard, Penny and their daughter exchange Christmas cards. Purely L/P fluff.


_I was so heartened by all the lovely reviews of The Purple Nose Reaction, that I decided to write a Christmas themed piece of L/P fluff. I've remembered to change my apostrophes to speech marks when editing, so thanks to whoever pointed that out in my review, because I forgot :)_

_Enjoy, and Merry Christmas_

_-Amy_

* * *

Leonard poured a mug of coffee for himself and Penny, and sat next to her on the couch, looking at the Christmas tree that they had just decorated.

"It looks good doesn't it?"

Penny nodded, "I'm just glad that Sir Isaac isn't on the top, I like our traditional angel."

Their conversation was interrupted by the singing of Madeline, who had just skipped into the room, wearing her angel wings.

"Hey, Princess," said Leonard cheerily, "Nice wings."

Madeline frowned, "Daddy," she said seriously, "I'm an angel, not a princess."

"Sorry, angel."

She walked over to the arm of the couch, and beckoned him close with a wave of her little hand. Leonard leaned closer to her and she cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered into his ear. He looked towards Penny, set his cup on the table, and nodded at his daughter.

"Of course, I'll help you."

Madeline grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, giggling. Penny looked bemused and Leonard grinned back at her as he was yanked towards Madeline's bedroom.

Madeline sat down at her miniature desk that Leonard had bought her and placed a Christmas card on the top. Leonard sat cross legged on the floor beside her and picked up the card.

"Do you want help writing the inside?"

Madeline nodded, "Do you like the teddy-bear on the front? Grandma helped me choose it."

Leonard couldn't help but smile to himself as he pictured his stern mother in a shop helping his daughter choose a teddy-bear adorned Christmas card.

"I love the picture, Mommy will love it."

Madeline beamed at him and opened the card, revealing its blank insides.

"I want to tell Mommy why I love her, but I don't know what to write..."

Leonard looked adoringly at his daughter, "That's so sweet. Why don't I tell you why I love Mommy and if you agree you can write down some of my reasons?"

Madeline nodded vigorously and eagerly picked up a pencil and sheet of paper to take note like Uncle Sheldon had taught her. Leonard thought carefully for a second, he loved Penny for reasons that you couldn't write in a card, like the way she cuddled against him when she was asleep, the way she made him feel when she kissed him, and his eternal happiness when she gave birth to Madeline.

He tapped the card when he thought of what she could write down, and Madeline sat poised with the pencil, "I love Mommy because she is beautiful," he paused whilst she scribbled the words down, "and kind...and funny. Do you want to write those down?"

Madeline had already started writing in the card in the wobbly careful handwriting of a five year old. Leonard grinned when he saw that she stuck her tongue out in concentration just like Penny did.

He looked over her shoulder when she paused, "Shall we write 'beautiful' together? It's a bit tricky to spell." He curled his hand over his daughter's and they began to write the word together, Leonard sounding out each letter as they wrote it.

Penny peeked into Madeline's room from behind the door, sipping her coffee, as she watched Leonard with his endless patience and kindness help write her Christmas card. She smiled to herself and walked back into the living room to await her surprise.

Madeline licked the edge of the envelope and Leonard chuckled as she wrinkled her face in disgust at the taste.

Madeline danced into the living room and into Penny's outstretched arms. Penny lifted her up and placed her on her lap, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her forehead, "Hey, baby."

"Mommy, I've got your Christmas card." Madeline handed her the pink envelope.

Penny looked delighted, "For me?"

"Yep, Daddy helped me with it."

"Did he now?" Penny grinned over the top of her daughter's head at Leonard.

She pulled the card out of the envelope, and read Madeline's message aloud, "I love you Mommy, because you are kind and funny and beautiful. Happy Christmas, lots of love, Madeline." Penny could feel herself welling up at the thoughtfulness of her daughter and Leonard's kindness. "It's wonderful; I love the picture and your message." She hugged Madeline tightly, "Do you want to give Daddy his card too?"

Madeline jumped off Penny's lap and raced out of the room, her angel wings flapping. Penny scooted closer to Leonard, "You are the best dad and husband ever." He smiled and kissed her, his hands sliding around her waist as she leaned into him.

A small voice interrupted their embrace, "Daddy, I've got your card."

Leonard moved along the couch to make a space for Madeline between himself and Penny, and she squeezed in next to them, handing Leonard his card. Upon opening it, he saw a neatly coloured in picture of himself in a white lab coat with antlers on his head, and he laughed. "I love it, it looks just like me."

Madeline tugged at his jacket, "Open it, open it." Penny nudged her and she burst into childish giggles as Leonard opened his card. "What's the gist, physicist? Happy Christmas, Love Madeline." He read, grinning. "Did Mommy help you write this?"

Madeline looked pleased with his response and high-fived Penny, who smirked back at Leonard. "I had absolutely nothing to do with that card," she replied innocently. He rolled his eyes at her, "Sure, sure." Poking Madeline playfully on the shoulder, he asked, "Would you like a hot chocolate?"

Her eyes widened with excitement, "With marshmallows?"

Leonard shrugged , "You'll have to wait and see."

As he boiled the water, he looked back fondly at his daughter, who was seated on Penny's lap, their heads together in conversation, their hair two beautiful shades of gold. He watched Madeline absentmindedly trace the red flowers on Penny's white top as she chattered about school. Penny rocked her in a loving embrace, stroking her hair, and Leonard smiled from the kitchen as he thought how he couldn't ask for anything more for Christmas.


End file.
